The Gibbs Project: Extras
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: For all you fans of 'The Gibbs Project', I have decided to write a bunch of one-shots based on readers' requests about the Gibbs' life after the story. Read and enjoy!
1. A Date

**What you fans of 'The Gibbs Project' have been waiting for: the date between Andy and Alice! This was suggested by '_head slap 99_' and '_Herky Illiniwek_'. Thank you, both of you, for suggesting this idea!  
>Anyway, I hope you fans like the story. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how are you getting to Alice's, then?"<p>

Andy struggled with the zip on his hoodie. "Dunno. I was going to walk…" He sighed as he gave up. "Dad, could you help me with this?"

Gibbs put down his paper and coffee and stood up, walking over to Andy. He undid the zip before zipping the hoodie back up again easily. Andy smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Gibbs picked his coffee up off the counter. "You sure about walking to Alice's?" He took a sip.

"I can take the bus?" Andy suggested. Gibbs sighed.

"I'll drop you off."

"You sure, Dad? I mean, Jessie…"

"Won't touch the stove unless instructed to. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Andy smirked. "Yeah, I do. That was funny though."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Grab your gear, we're going."

Andy laughed. "Dad, I don't work for you. I'm not DiNozzo."

Gibbs grabbed his keys off the living room coffee table and put on his coat. "I never would've guessed, Andy."

"Probably wouldn't have anyway," Andy muttered. He shrank under Gibbs' glare. "I was kidding!"

"Just get out of the house." Gibbs opened the front door. Andy was about to walk out when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you going?" Jessie asked as she skipped down the stairs.

"I'm dropping Andy off," Gibbs explained.

Jessie smirked. "Andy and Alice, sittin' in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be…" she sang.

"Continue that and I'll knock you into the next century," Andy threatened. He clutched the back of his head after feeling a stinging sensation. "Ow!"

"Don't threaten your sister," Gibbs scolded. "And Jessie, sing that again and you'll be over my knee. Got it?"

"Yes, Papa." She shuffled awkwardly on the step. "See you later, Andy."

"See you later, Jess." Andy saluted his sister before going to sit in the car. Gibbs nodded at Jessie before walking out and closing the door behind him. Jessie sighed.

"I wonder if I can work the stove properly this time…"

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled up outside the Miller residence. "You ready Andy?" He looked over at his son.<p>

Andy looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, I guess." Andy checked his pockets. "I've got cash for a taxi home, for food and for the bus there with Alice. We should be fine." Andy checked his hair in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey!" Gibbs pulled the mirror back into its original position. "You look fine."

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"So if Alice out-dresses me by, like, a mile, then it'll be all your fault?"

"Just get out of the car."

Andy smirked as he opened the door and got out. As soon as he shut the door, Gibbs rolled down the window.

"Have a good time, Andy!" he called out before driving off. Andy waved at the retreating car before turning to Alice's house. He took a deep breath. This was it.

* * *

><p>Alice checked herself once more in the mirror.<p>

"You look fine, Al."

Alice turned to see Brandon standing at her bedroom door, smiling at her. She smiled back at him. "You think?"

"I know."

The doorbell rang. Alice ran out of her room. "I'll get it!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Andy stood on the front porch, nervous about what was going to happen. Would it go well? Would it fail? Would they make a good couple? <em>Heck no! They were best friends, for goodness sake! Best friends couldn't like each other in that way, could they…?<em>

Andy was brought out of his thoughts by someone opening the front door, and he gasped.

Alice had curled her lightly, so the curls hung just by her shoulders. Her lips had a touch of lip gloss, and there was a tiny bit of pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Her outfit consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a flowing pink blouse with pink flats. She smiled at Andy.

"You like it?"

"You look beautiful," Andy whispered. Alice smiled at him and blushed as she took in his outfit.

Andy had actually brushed and combed his hair, and it seemed like he had gelled it slightly as well. He was wearing a white t-shirt, which had brown lettering on it, and a green hoodie on top with a pair of dark jeans and green trainers. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think of mine, then?" he asked as Alice shut the door behind her and they both walked off the front porch.

"You look… cute."

Andy grimaced as he led Alice towards the bus stop. "Cute? What does that make you in _pink_ then?"

Alice glared at him. "Not a word about this to the guys."

"Gotcha, Barbie."

"Quit it with the teasing, Andy."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"You said I looked 'cute'! Not handsome, 'cute'!"

"Would you rather I call you the adorable teddy bear, then?"

Andy froze and blushed. "Uh…"

Alice smirked. "I might as well. You're _extremely_ huggable." She blushed when she realized what she had said and turned away from him. "Oh look, there's the bus."

Andy's blush faded as he realized it really was the bus pulling up at the stop. He smiled at Alice as they got on and sat down. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Alice chewed on her chip idly. "So, what film are we seeing?"<p>

Andy looked up from his drink and took the straw out of his mouth. "Huh?"

"I said, what film are we seeing?"

Andy shrugged. "How about we see what's there?"

Alice nodded. "Alright then. There should be something good on." She picked up another chip.

"Yeah, only if we get there in time. If you keep eating like this, you won't be home til next week!" Andy joked. He picked up his burger and bit into it as Alice glared at him. He smirked. "The truth hurts." He ducked as a chip flew at his head, but winced when the next one hit his face.

"So does a chip in the face."

* * *

><p>Andy looked up at the sign which showed the list of films showing that day. All of them were interesting in one way or another, but he wasn't sure which one they should see. Alice stood behind him, tapping her foot impatiently.<p>

"Well?" she asked.

"Can't choose. Give me a little longer."

Alice sighed and decided to look around the place when she heard two familiar voices behind her. She span to see two people she thought would be unlikely walking into the cinema.

"Crap!"

"No, I don't think there's a film with that name, Alice."

"Hide!"

"Wha…?"

Alice pushed Andy behind a pillar and hid behind him. Andy stared at Alice in confusion.

"What the…?"

"Shhh!" Alice shushed him before pointing around the pillar. Andy frowned and looked where she was pointing before gasping.

"What are they doing here?" he whispered furiously. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe we should follow them?" she suggested.

"Oh yeah, and get into a movie we're not allowed to see. Smart idea." Andy looked back over at the two NCIS agents that were currently standing in front of the board Andy had been looking at.

"So, what movie shall we see then, my beautiful Ziva?" Tony asked.

Ziva scanned the board. "I have never seen the Lion King before…"

"Never seen the Lion King?" Tony repeated, astonished. Ziva shook her head.

"Well then, let's go!" Tony took Ziva's hand and dragged her up to the front desk, asking for two tickets to see _The Lion King_ in 3D before buying popcorn and two drinks. Andy and Alice snuck out from behind the pillar.

"Are we gonna follow them?" Andy asked.

"Heck yeah! I've gotta give Abby some good gossip!" Alice whispered loudly before dragging Andy to the counter. "Two tickets to _The Lion King_ in 3D, please."

The woman at the counter looked up at them. "You two are really going to watch _The Lion King_ in 3D?"

"Of course." Alice leaned on the counter threateningly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, of course not." The woman turned and quickly printed off the tickets. "Here you go, two tickets to _The Lion King_ in 3D." She handed the tickets to Alice. "And here are your 3D glasses." She handed Andy the glasses.

Alice smirked as she took the tickets, and Andy took the glasses. "Thank you!" She skipped towards the popcorn counter with Andy trailing behind her.

"You can be really threatening sometimes, you know," Andy pointed out.

"I know!" Alice sung as she ordered the popcorn and coke for them. "It's all a part of me being your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Andy froze. Alice turned to face him.

"What, you don't want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, no, I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm just surprised, that's all." Andy smiled. "Besides, I want to be your boyfriend too."

Alice blushed. "We should be going in now…"

Andy blushed when he realized what he'd said and nodded. "Uh… yeah. We should." He followed Alice into the screen room they were seeing the film in, showing the security guard their tickets.

As soon as they got in, they realized there were so many people in there that they wouldn't be able to find the couple they were looking for. Alice sighed.

"So much for '_Let's give Abby some good gossip!_'" Andy whispered into Alice's ear. She scanned the room for two spare seat, and spotted some right in the middle. She nudged Andy.

"I think I found us some seats. Come on." She pulled Andy over to where the seats were, dodging and climbing over people who were already seated and knocking over people's popcorn by accident. A few people growled at them, but Alice just ignored them. Andy just apologized as he was pulled helplessly through the crowd of people. When they eventually got to their seats, they had angered at least twenty or so people.

"Alice, you could've been a little politer," Andy pointed out.

"…It's a bit late now, isn't it?" she replied sheepishly. Andy shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." He ripped open the plastic that covered the 3D glasses and perched them on his head before opening Alice's for her and handing them over.

"Thanks," Alice said as she took the glasses, before handing Andy the popcorn and drinks. Andy raised an eyebrow at Alice. She frowned at him.

"What?"

"There's only one box of popcorn."

"What, can't you share?"

Andy sighed and handed the popcorn back to Alice. "Might as well have got one drink to share as well," he muttered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing!" Andy lied. "Oh look, the film's starting!" He pulled on his 3D glasses to avoid the glare he was getting from Alice. Alice shook her head at him and pulled on the glasses.

_I better enjoy this film._

The pair didn't notice the couple sitting behind them…

* * *

><p>Andy and Alice laughed as they walked hand in hand out of the cinema, 3D glasses perched on their heads talking about the film they'd just seen.<p>

"I'd forgotten just how awesome Lion King was," Andy commented.

"Yeah. I love that movie!" Alice exclaimed. Heads turned to look at them, but the pair didn't notice. They were too busy having fun and laughing over the movie they saw for their date.

"I love Timon and Pumbaa!" Alice said suddenly.

"Who doesn't?" Andy asked. "They're awesome!" He cleared his throat. "_Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase…_"

"_Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze…_" Alice sang. They smiled before singing it loudly as a duet.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days  
>It's our problem-free<br>Philosophy,  
>Hakuna Matata!<em>"

"It's a shame we didn't find Tony and Ziva, eh?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, well, they must've enjoyed the film. Ziva must have loved it," Alice replied.

"Yes, I did."

The couple froze, and turned to face two adults standing behind them. They gulped.

"Tony… Ziva… what a surprise…" Andy said nervously.

"Were you spying on us?" Tony asked.

"No!" Andy and Alice answered quickly. When Ziva raised an eyebrow at them, they both blushed.

"We were curious…" Alice started. Tony smirked.

"Yes, well at least you enjoyed the film," Ziva pointed out. Alice narrowed her eyes at them.

"You weren't really here on a date, were you?" she asked. Tony and Ziva looked away. Andy frowned.

"Who told you to?" he asked.

"Gibbs," the couple replied. Andy growled out of frustration.

"Why?"

"He didn't want you to sneak into another R-rated film," Tony admitted.

"That was your fault. I was bored, and you wanted a film buddy, so you dragged me along."

Ziva glared at Tony. "Really?" Tony flinched away sheepishly. Alice smirked.

"Yeah, well, Andy and I better get going. We wouldn't want to get involved in your lovers' spat, would we?" she said. "Come on, Andy." She pulled on his arm and led him out of the cinema.

As soon as they got outside, they both started laughing.

"I fear for Tony's life now," Andy laughed. "He has Ziva and death to worry about now!"

"Yeah!" Alice agreed. Andy slipped his hand into Alice's.

"Shall we?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"Indeed, we shall."

The couple started their walk back home.

* * *

><p>When Andy and Alice finally reached Alice's home, an hour had already passed since the film had ended. They sighed as they realized that the lights were still on in the house. Alice turned to Andy.<p>

"That was a great date, Andy," she smiled. "Unusual, but great."

"Yeah, it was," Andy agreed. He smiled at Alice. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So…" Andy started.

"You wanna let go of my hand?" Alice asked. Andy blushed and quickly let go.

"Sorry."

Alice giggled. "Chill, Andy." She hugged him. "Thanks for the date."

Andy hugged her tightly. "It's cool." As they pulled away, their eyes connected. Alice tilted her head back and Andy locked his lips with hers. They stood there, kissing softly, for a few seconds before they broke apart. Alice was in a daze.

"Well, uh…"

Andy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Goodnight?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, goodnight, Andy." She walked up to the porch slowly, letting her brain comprehend everything that happened. As soon as she opened the door, she turned to face Andy. She waved at him before walking in and closing the door behind her. Andy waved back at her and smiled.

Alice slid down the door, shock evident on her face. "H-he just kissed me?"

Andy walked down the street a little before letting his emotions overtake him. He punched the air with his fist a cheered.

And that night, both teenagers slept peacefully with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the sweet ending, people. Please review and tell me what you think, and don't forget - I'm still open to ideas for one-shots!<strong>


	2. A Movie

**Hey readers! Here's another Gibblet oneshot!  
>The idea for this one was from my last story, where Andy mentions something about getting into trouble when he sneaks into a film with Tony. I thought <strong>_Why don't I write about that?_** And so, here is the chapter!  
>Oh, and I'm still taking requests for ideas, people! Don't be afraid!<strong>

* * *

><p>Andy sat at his desk, sighing. For the past five hours, he'd been bored out of his mind doing nothing.<p>

Gibbs had managed to adopt him only a few months prior, so he was back in his room at the Gibbs residence – this time for a few years. When he'd first arrived, he'd thought that helping Gibbs with his boat would be the first thing on his mind.

Now that was the last thing on his mind.

For the last week, the team had been involved in a hard case, and it had taken a toll on them all – even the usually joking and juvenile Tony. This made it hard for Andy and Jessie to be around the team, as they were always so stressed. Now that the case was finished, Andy and Jessie were finally looking forward to some time with the team, and it would have happened…

If Andy had not managed to get grounded the day before for getting into a fight at school.

The only reason why Andy wasn't in the basement was for fear of Gibbs going all Marine on him and frowning at him all the time. He even had the bourbon in the basement with him, and if Andy was grounded he wouldn't even get to touch the sander.

"_You're grounded."_

_Andy raised his eyebrows. "Grounded as in…"_

"_No fun for a week. That means no TV, no video games, no computer…"_

"_What if I need to do homework?"_

"_You'll do it by hand."_

"_What?"_

"_It also means you'll be staying in the house apart from going to school and being forced to come with me to work. That means you'll stay in the house even if I have to use the belt to keep you inside."_

_Andy stared at him wide-eyed. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"_

_Gibbs glared at his adoptive son. "Don't push it, Andrew, otherwise it'll be a month with an essay on why you shouldn't beat up a guy just for looking at Alice."_

"_But that was harassment, Gibbs. He was forcing himself onto her! What did you expect me to do, let him touch her in all the wrong places?"_

"_Andy, I understand where you're coming from…"_

"_No you don't understand where I'm coming from!"_

"_None of that, Andy. I want you up in your room, and I want you to think about what you've done wrong."_

And that was how he was sitting at his desk, five hours later, bored to death after finishing all of his homework.

He wasn't even allowed to talk to Jessie!

Andy groaned and put his head down on his desk. There was nothing for him to do but sit there…

_BUZZ!_

Andy sat up quickly at the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk. That had been the only electronic item that Gibbs had allowed him to use throughout him being grounded, although he had mentioned continuous texting was out of the question.

He picked up his phone and realized it was Tony texting him.

_Dude, you alright?_

Andy sighed and quickly replied to the text. _No, I'm grounded._

The reply came only seconds later. _Oh, too bad._

Andy smiled sadly. Tony wasn't that sympathetic, unless he wanted something… _What do you want, Tony?_

He could literally hear Tony wince as he was caught on the other side. _Just wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie…_

Andy perked up. Maybe he _could_ have a little fun. _Which movie?_

_The Thing._

_That's R-Rated._

_I know._

Andy smirked. He knew he was going to get in big trouble for this, but it was worth it… _Meet me at the end of my street in 10._ Andy quickly got up and pocketed his phone, not wanting to leave it in case Gibbs came and found it. He walked over to his window and opened it, looking out to see how far the drop would be. He frowned when he saw it, and quickly got to work tying some ropes and clothes together to make a rope.

Before going out the window, Andy decided to sneak downstairs to grab his trainers. He opened his bedroom door slowly, checking for anyone on the landing, before sneaking over to the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

Andy froze. "Jessie?"

Jessie smiled. "Yes, Andy?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sneaking downstairs to get something."

"Then that is exactly what I'm doing. Go and play with your dolls." Andy continued to sneak his way downstairs, avoiding the creaks in the floor.

"Why do you need to get something from downstairs?"

Andy froze. If he didn't tell her, she would tell Gibbs what he was doing. If he did tell her, she would tell Gibbs what he was doing. It was a lose-lose situation. "Tony's taking me to see a movie." He continued down the stairs and grabbed his trainers and his coat before rushing upstairs, past Jessie.

Jessie cocked her head in curiosity. "What movie are you seeing?"

Andy stopped and sighed. He would never get away from her. "A special movie." He turned to Jessie. "Look, we're not allowed to be talking to each other. You never saw me doing this." He walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he heard Jessie's footsteps head downstairs, he slipped on his trainers and coat before heading over to the window. He opened it and tied his makeshift rope to his desk chair before throwing the other end of that out of the window. He took a deep breath.

Gibbs was gonna kill him for this.

He climbed out of the window and down the rope, hoping not to alarm any of the neighbours. Once he'd made it to the bottom, he mentally cheered before racing down the street.

* * *

><p>Tony sat in his car, waiting for the teenage boy to arrive. He'd parked at the end of the street, just as the boy had told him to, and ten minutes was nearly up. A knock on the window announced Andy's arrival.<p>

Tony unlocked the door so that the teenager could get in. Andy smiled at Tony.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Tony."

Tony smiled and started the car. "No problem. Does Gibbs know you're here?"

Andy looked away. "No."

Tony pulled away from the curb. "Seriously?" He chuckled. "We're so busted after the movie. Does anyone else know?"

"Jessie cornered me before I left," Andy explained.

"Oh, good."

"But she doesn't know I'm watching an R-rated movie."

Tony groaned. "Like I said – totally busted."

* * *

><p>Tony and Andy stood at the ticket booth, facing a woman that was clearly in her early twenties. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, which she kept fluttering at both the males.<p>

"Two tickets to _The Thing_, please," Tony asked.

The woman looked at Andy critically. "How old is he?"

Andy smiled. "Fourteen," he said.

The woman bit her lip. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you in."

Andy pouted. "Dad, that's not fair, is it?" He looked at Tony.

Tony frowned for a second in confusion. Then he smiled. "Oh, don't worry, son." He turned to the woman. "I'm here with him to see the movie, and I'm giving him permission to see it. Can't you give us that ticket?"

The woman sighed. "Well…"

Tony gave her a DiNozzo grin, which helped her make up her mind.

"Sure." She printed out the tickets. "Two tickets to see _The Thing_." She handed the tickets to Tony. "Enjoy the film!"

Andy smiled. "We will!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed.<p>

Andy was in his room, probably sulking over the fact that he was grounded, and here he was sanding his boat alone. It felt… lonely. He was so used to the boy's company that it felt weird to be alone all of a sudden. Whenever Andy was there, it felt like he was comforting him after a long day at NCIS.

Was he too harsh?

_No_, his marine instincts told him. _The boy shouldn't have been so violent_.

But the despair and sadness on the boy's face kept creeping into Gibbs' mind. Maybe he should have been a little less harsh to the boy…

He put down the mug of bourbon he had just lifted to his lips. He couldn't drink to drown his worries. Not now.

He put down the sander in his hand and got up from the stool he had been sitting on. He could chat with Andy about what had happened, couldn't he?

He climbed the basement stairs slowly to think about what he could say to Andy. There were so many words going through his mind that he didn't notice he'd also climbed the stairs to the upper floor until he found himself outside his room. He noticed that Jessie was in her room, reading, but the door to Andy's room was closed.

He frowned. It was odd, but the boy preferred his bedroom door to be opened just in case something happened to his sister or father. Gibbs had found it very touching, until he found the gun hidden underneath the boy's pillow. Then he found it down-right ridiculous. Paranoia, that's what it was.

He walked slowly to the boy's bedroom door and, hearing no sounds emerging, opened it slowly. He was shocked to see what he saw.

The bedroom was empty, and the window was open. His bed had been stripped. Gibbs ran over to the window and growled. A make-shift rope was hanging from it, leading right down to the ground below.

He narrowed his eyes. "Andrew!"

* * *

><p>Andy jumped at another of the scenes in the film, nearly throwing popcorn all over Tony. Tony paid no attention, as he was jumping as well. He did realize it, though, when he ended up sitting on some.<p>

"Andy!" Tony whispered harshly. "Stop throwing popcorn!"

"Sorry," Andy replied in a whisper. He put the popcorn in the popcorn holder between their seats. "This film is so awesome, though!"

"I know!" Tony smirked. "Gibbs'll never find out about this, will he?"

Andy shook his head. "He shouldn't."

Little did they know how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked straight into Jessie's room. "Where is he?"<p>

Jessie looked up from her book. "Where's who, daddy?"

Gibbs walked over to Jessie's bed. "Where's Andy?"

"I don't know."

"Jessie…"

"I'm being serious!"

Gibbs could see the girl lying. "Rule number seven, Jessie: Always be specific when you lie. Now tell me – where is Andy?"

Jessie gulped. She was caught, there was no doubt about it. "He-he-he said that was going out."

"Out where?" Gibbs asked, calmer this time.

"He said he was going to see a movie, but he said I should pretend I never saw him trying to get away."

Gibbs growled. That boy was in huge trouble. He turned to leave the room, but froze at Jessie's next words.

"He said he was going with Tony."

One thought ran through Gibbs' mind.

That DiNozzo was dead meat.

* * *

><p>Andy and Tony walked out of the showroom, laughing the whole way. They'd enjoyed the film greatly, which had gotten screams out of the supposedly grown men.<p>

"Excuse me! Sirs!"

Tony and Andy both turned to see the woman who had let them in to see the film waving at them.

"Did you enjoy the film?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Both the man and the teen nodded. "Yeah!"

She smiled. "That's good!"

"Yeah, at least you enjoyed the film."

Both the man and the teen froze. Did they just hear who they thought they heard? A calloused hand fell on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah, it's me."

Andy gulped. He was really in for it this time. "Uh, hi dad," he said weakly.

DiNozzo was too shocked to speak.

"So you enjoyed the film, huh?" Gibbs asked. "How about we talk about it on the way back to my place?"

"Do you have pizza?" Tony asked cheekily.

_Smack_.

Tony winced at the pain that was caused by the collision. "I'll take that as a no."

Andy sniggered, but winced as a hand collided with his head also. "Ow!"

"You'll be in a lot more pain than that when I'm done with you," Gibbs growled, before grabbing both their ears and dragging them out of the cinema. He rolled his eyes as he listened to them whine all the way to the car and then, after he had sat them in the car and strapped them down like babies, all the way back to his three bedroom home.

Andy was pouting as Gibbs took off his seatbelt for him. "Is there a reason why you demanded us_ not_ to touch anything?"

"You behave like naughty children, I treat you like naughty children," Gibbs answered. He dragged the boy out of the car and commanded him to stand on the sidewalk as he got DiNozzo out of the car. After getting DiNozzo out, he dragged both boys inside and into the living room, sitting them on the sofa.

Andy wriggled under his father's glare. "Look, dad, I'm…"

"We'll talk later, Andrew," Gibbs growled, turning his glare to Tony. "But you…"

"I'm really sorry, Boss!" Tony exclaimed. "It's just… no one wanted to come with me and it would've been no fun going alone!"

"That still gives you no right to take my son or invite him along, _especially_ when you know he's grounded."

Tony shrunk further into the chair. He knew Gibbs was right. "I'm sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm gonna have to punish you, DiNozzo." He turned to Andy. "Go and wait in your room."

Andy sulked as he walked upstairs, going slowly on purpose just to annoy Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. His son could be _such a pain_. He turned back to Tony. "Time for your punishment, Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony gulped.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in his room impatiently, waiting for his punishment from Gibbs.<p>

He knew he'd dome something wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to go to the cinema, yet he did it anyway. That freedom he'd felt after climbing out of the window… it was false security. He shouldn't have done it. And now Gibbs was mad with him. No, not mad – disappointed. And that made Andy feel a whole lot worse.

He looked up when his bedroom door opened to see a stern-faced Gibbs walking in, and looked straight back down again. He couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Look at me, Andrew."

Andy's lips quivered. That was the exact same voice his _father_ had used on him when he was disappointed.

"Andrew…"

Andy looked up. "I'm sorry, dad." His voice broke halfway through the sentence. "I just… I just wanted to get out of the house. I was bored and…"

Gibbs put his hand up to silence him. "What you did was wrong, and you knew it."

Andy nodded. "I know, and I'm really sorry."

Gibbs sat on the bed beside him. "You know you were grounded, and I told you specifically to stay in your room."

Andy nodded.

"You disobeyed me, Andrew. I'm very disappointed in you."

Those words stung. Andy knew they were supposed to mean something, but disappointing his adoptive father was nothing like he thought it'd be like. "I know," he whispered.

Gibbs sighed. "You know I'm gonna have to punish you now, right?"

Andy nodded. It was then that he noticed the belt in his hand. He went wide-eyed. "The belt?"

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Over my knee now, Andy."

Andy took a deep breath before pulling his trousers down and doing as he was told. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing him for the first crack.

Gibbs saw the fear in the boy's eyes and looked away from them, trying to continue with the task at hand. _I have a son to discipline_, he reminded himself before lifting his hand with the belt wrapped around it and bringing it down.

The first hit came as a shock to Andy, and he gasped. The pain stung, even with his boxers on, and he instinctively tried to wriggle out of Gibbs' grip. Gibbs gripped onto Andy tighter.

"Stay still, Andrew."

Andy winced as he felt another smack.

And another. A tear trickled down his cheek.

And another. He attempted to take in a deep breath, only to hear himself sob.

And a fifth one. He burst into tears at the stinging sensation.

Gibbs stopped. He knew it was enough for his first punishment. He unraveled the belt from his hand and looped it through his belt holes, buckling it tightly as Andy pulled up his trousers gingerly.

Andy sniffed. "I'm… r-r-really sorry… d-d-dad…" he sobbed.

Gibbs pulled him into a tight hug. "I know Andy."

Andy hugged him tightly. And he knew that this was one hug he never wanted to let go. "This means I'm not in trouble, right?"

Gibbs chuckled. "You wish, buddy."

Andy smiled weakly. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, people! And don't forget, I'm still taking requests!<strong>


	3. A Day Out

**Hey guys! Here's another request, made by both _Herky Illiniwek _and _sarahbeara07_! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jessie sat on the bed, sulking. "I didn't mean to."<p>

Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He'd had this argument one too many times with this girl. "Jessie, I don't care if you didn't mean to. I specifically told you not to touch the oven or the stove."

Jessie pouted. "But…"

"Now Andy's had to go tonight without dinner, because you broke the stove."

Jessie sighed. "Can't you order take-out?"

Gibbs snorted. "Sure, if you can provide the cash."

Jessie pouted. "I'm really sorry, daddy."

Gibbs sighed. "It's fine." He got up from the seat at Jessie's desk. "You're just grounded."

Jessie's eyes literally popped out. "What?"

"For a week."

"Daddy!"

Gibbs turned to leave the room. "It's what you get for burning down my stove, Jessica."

Jessie huffed and crossed her arms. She hated it when he used her full name, but she hated it even more when he grounded her. Then she smirked evilly.

She may be eight years old, but she could still throw tantrums.

* * *

><p>Gibbs opened the door to welcome the visitor into the house. She hugged him as soon as he opened the door.<p>

"Gibbs! When you called me, I was so worried! What happened?" Abby asked frantically.

Gibbs sighed. "She finally burned down the stove."

Abby stepped back and froze for a few seconds before smirking. "Jessie burnt down the stove?" She burst into laughter.

Gibbs shook his head. "Have you got the take-out, Abs?" he asked.

Abby held out the bag she'd brought. "For you, Andy and Jessie."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "Very considerate, Abby."

Abby beamed. "No problem!" She followed Gibbs into the living room, when Andy seemed to be doing some reading. Abby looked around the room. "Where's Jessie?" she asked.

"Upstairs in her room," Andy replied, not taking his eyes off the book. "Grounded."

Abby turned to Gibbs, shocked. "Grounded? Isn't that a little harsh, Gibbs?"

"That was the last straw, Abby. She's done it at least three times already." He opened the bag and pulled out one of the boxes. "Andy! Take your food."

Andy grabbed his box and opened it eagerly, smelling the contents happily. "Mmm, Chinese!" He grabbed some chopsticks from the bag and dug into his food.

Abby looked up the stairs pitifully. She felt for the little girl. She was naturally curious, a lot like her actually. And telling her to stop once wasn't going to stop her if she had something she needed to do. She wanted to learn how to cook, Abby could tell from everything Gibbs had gotten annoyed with her about. "I'll take her."

Gibbs looked up from his meal sharply. "What?"

Abby turned to Gibbs. "I'll take Jessie for the weekend. Just for the weekend."

Gibbs shook his head. "She's being punished, Abby." He got up and started walking towards the basement. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Abby waited until Gibbs had disappeared before grabbing Jessie's meal and sprinting silently up the stairs to the girl's room.

* * *

><p>Jessie looked up when her door opened, to find Abby smiling down at her holding a box of what smelt like Chinese. She smiled.<p>

"Abby!"

"Shhh!" Abby shushed her. "I don't think I'm meant to be up here."

"Oh." Jessie moved her legs off the bed so that there was space for Abby to sit. Abby joined her on the bed and handed her the box. Jessie smiled and opened it, using a fork to eat its contents.

"I heard you're grounded."

Jessie looked up at Abby. "Yeah, I am." She slurped some noodles off her chin. "That sucks."

"It does, doesn't it?" Abby thought of an idea. "What if I took you out for the weekend?"

Jessie frowned. "Are you allowed to?"

"No. Why?"

Jessie shook her head. "Daddy would kill me."

"Just think about it, Jessie. I could take you to the zoo and the park, and out for ice cream and to the movies too!"

Jessie thought about it. "But wouldn't daddy get mad?"

"Not if he doesn't find out."

Jessie smiled. "When do I pack?"

* * *

><p>Abby closed the door to Jessie's room behind her quietly. All was set. Now all she had to do was get downstairs quietly so that Gibbs wouldn't notice that she'd been upstairs. It wasn't far to the stairs. Now all she had to do to get there was creep quietly…<p>

"That's not gonna work."

Abby froze halfway through her third step. She couldn't have been caught by Gibbs, could she?

"Don't worry, I'm not Gibbs." A figure stepped out of the shadows in the corridor, and Abby sighed with relief when she realized it was Andy and not Gibbs.

"Andy! Don't scare me like that!" Abby relaxed visibly.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you weren't trying to sneak away so quietly," Andy pointed out before walking over to block Abby's only route to the staircase. "What were you doing in Jessie's room?"

Abby gulped. "Nothing."

"That's a lie." Andy smirked. "I know you're gonna try and take her out for the weekend."

Abby hung her head in shame. "Yeah. Go ahead and tell Gibbs."

Andy shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell Gibbs."

Abby looked up. "Really?"

Andy nodded. "Of course not. Gibbs doesn't need to know about this." He smiled. "What day are you taking her?"

Abby smiled. "Friday night or Saturday morning. Depends which day is better for me."

"Take her on Friday night. Gibbs'll be down in his basement and I'm having a couple of friends over on that day anyway, so it'll be quite loud."

"Which friends?" Abby asked.

"You know Jon and Terry Brix?" Andy asked.

Abby winced as she nodded. Those two were well known for getting Andy into trouble.

"Yeah, those two, Alice, her cousins May and Greg, and Jade," Andy explained. "We'll make plenty of noise, so Gibbs won't notice that Jessie is gone. She's meant to stay in her room, so it won't seem any different."

Abby smiled. "Thanks, Andy."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Abby turned to McGee and Tony. "So, what do you think?"<p>

Tony snorted. "Are you kidding me? My butt's still sore after what happened last time!"

"And I don't want to suffer the same fate Tony did," McGee added.

Abby frowned. "You're both such woosies," she teased. "Always doing what daddy tells you."

Tony frowned. "Wasn't I the one that got belted last time?"

"But you're too afraid of a belt to even do one more thing."

"Abby, it hurts. I don't want to have to go through that pain ever again."

Abby smiled. "I've got chocolates and pizza."

Tony thought about it. "I'm in."

Abby turned to McGee. "And what kind of boyfriend doesn't support his girlfriend on important matters like this?" she asked.

"One with common sense and a boss that was trained to kill," McGee answered.

Abby glared at him. "Wimp." She sighed. "I guess that date is cancelled then."

McGee glared at her. "Fine, I'm in."

Abby smiled. "Good! We meet at mine on Friday afternoon, by four o'clock." She skipped out of the room.

McGee and Tony looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Andy walked Jessie into the house, making sure that nobody was near them. He leaned down.<p>

"Pack your stuff, and stay quiet up there," he whispered. "Abby will knock on your window and take you out at six. Go silently, and don't say anything."

Jessie nodded before climbing the stairs and going straight to her room.

Andy dropped his stuff in his room before he went downstairs and walked into the basement. The familiar sound of a saw cutting wood gave Andy certainty that Gibbs was down there. "Hey, dad!"

Gibbs looked up at the sound of his son's voice. "Andy? Is it time already?"

Andy smiled as he sauntered over to the boat. "Yup. The guys should be over in about five to ten minutes. Is there anything to eat?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Are you kidding? Four boys in the house means I definitely have to stock up the refrigerator, otherwise you'll eat me out of house and home!"

Andy laughed. "Yup, that's us!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Those two boys literally emptied out my fridge last time."

"Actually, they left the vegetables."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Andy.

"What? They aren't exactly healthy eaters!"

* * *

><p>Jessie sat on her bed patiently. Her stuff was packed, now all she needed to do was wait for Abby…<p>

She looked up when she heard a knock on the window and smiled when she realized who it was.

Abby was stood there, smiling and waving.

Jessie ran and opened the window. "How did you get up here?"

Abby looked down. "A rope, and a very big ladder."

Jessie giggled. "You're funny, Abby." She grabbed her bag full of clothes for the weekend.

She'd decided to pack her clothes into a large bag, and had five sets of underwear as well as four outfits to wear and two sets of pajamas. She also had two pair of trainers in there to add to the weight.

She handed to bag to Abby, who immediately dropped it down below. Jessie gasped, until she heard a grunt and an upset whisper of, _"Abby!"_. She smirked. "You brought McGee along too?"

Abby smiled. "Of course! A boyfriend must be a part of the rescue mission!"

Jessie smiled. "Thanks Abby. This is gonna be fun!" She climbed out of the window and into Abby's arms, being careful not to scream or alert Gibbs to the fact that she was sneaking out of the house. Not long after she climbed into Abby's arms, she was dropped, and Jessie couldn't help letting out a little squeak. McGee caught her with ease.

"Careful, Abby!" McGee whispered loudly. "We injure her, Gibbs gets mad. Got that?"

Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course, McGee. I know what'll happen if Gibbs sees scratches and bruises all over her arms. He'll fuss over Jessie and scold _you_ for not catching her."

McGee glared at Abby. "You're the one that dropped her!"

"You're the one that wouldn't have caught her."

* * *

><p>Jessie smiled as she climbed out of the car. She and Abby had managed to get away from the Gibbs residence, and now they had just arrived at what she thought was one of the most amazing places on the planet.<p>

Six Flags America.

Jessie squealed with delight and ran around the car to hug Abby. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed.

Abby smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on! Let's go on some rides!"

Jessie nodded and skipped after Abby as the pair walked up to the ticket booth. Tony and McGee watched after them sorrowfully.

"I wonder what will happen to them when Gibbs finds out," McGee sighed.

Tony shuddered. "I don't want to know, McGee. It could be death, for all we know."

Jessie ran up to them, grabbing each other their hands with her own. "Come on! We've gotta get in now if we wanna get on all the good rides!" she exclaimed.

McGee and Tony shared a look as they were dragged off by Jessie towards the ticket booth. Their eyes said when they dared not speak with their mouths.

_They would definitely regret this._

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed. <em>Maybe he had been too harsh on Jessie, as Abby had hinted oh-so-subtly. Maybe he should have given that girl another chance…<em>

He had another shot of bourbon before going back to sanding his boat and thinking. _Maybe he should let Jessie off the hook?_ He shook his head to clear the thought. Andy would have a go at him for that, even if his friends were there to see.

_No, he had to make sure Jessie knew what she did wrong before letting her off the hook again._ That didn't sound much better, but at least he was disciplining his children.

He dropped the sander, climbed the stairs and opened the basement door, only to be hit by the smell of bacon and sausage. He sighed. Thos boys really were eating him out of house and home. He climbed to the top floor before heading to Jessie's door and knocking on it gently. "Jessie?"

No answer.

He knocked again. "Jessie?"

Again, no answer.

He opened the door and walked in, and nearly yelled in frustration when he saw what was there.

Jessie was gone.

* * *

><p>Tony definitely wasn't going to regret this.<p>

He whooped and cheered as the rollercoaster dipped down suddenly, laughing at the screams of all the others on the ride. "Woo-hoo!"

Jessie laughed at his enthusiasm. "This is fun!"

"I know, right?" Tony shouted so that he could be heard above everyone else.

Abby and McGee watched the duo from the bottom of the rollercoaster.

"They look like they're having fun," McGee commented.

"Yeah, they do," Abby agreed. She smiled. At least Jessie was having her fun.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stormed down the stairs angrily. "Andrew!"<p>

Andy popped his head out of the living room. "Yeah, pops?" He saw the anger on Gibbs' face and immediately removed his smile. "Something wrong?"

Gibbs glared at him. "D'ya know how to test for fingerprints?"

Andy nodded cautiously. "Abby taught me. Why?"

"Jessie's windowsill. Now."

Andy froze. "Uh… right now?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there a problem with that, Andrew?"

Andy shook his head quickly. "I'll get to it quickly." He mentally headslapped himself for ever helping Jessie and Abby.

They were busted.

He climbed the stairs, all the while scolding himself mentally for nearly spilling everything to Gibbs there and then.

About an hour later, Andy handed Gibbs the results. Gibbs groaned as he realized he should have realized who exactly had taken his daughter.

"Abby…" he growled.

* * *

><p>Abby smiled at McGee. "You've got ice cream on your chin."<p>

"Oh." McGee picked up his napkin.

Abby snatched it from him. "Let me do it for you." She dabbed at his chin gently.

Jessie and Tony had gone off to find some other rides to go on, and had left Abby and McGee at some picnic benches in the food area of the amusement park. The pair had enjoyed the quietness of being in each other's company.

Abby smiled. "There – all gone."

McGee smiled. "Thanks." He looked deeply into Abby's eyes. Abby just looked back, and before they realized it they were leaning closer to each other.

Suddenly, Abby's cell gave a shrill ring. The couple sighed as Abby pulled out her phone.

"Sciuto."

"Abs, get down to NCIS now. I need you to analyze some prints for me."

Abby sighed. "Sure, Gibbs." She hung up and turned to McGee. "Gibbs needs me down at the base."

"Ok." McGee smiled weakly. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, signaling he had received a text. He opened the text and snorted when he realized it was from Andy. "I guess Tony and I have to go down to the Gibbs' residence anyway."

"We need to go where?" Tony and Jessie approached the table.

"To the Gibbs residence," McGee answered. "Andy says we can't bring Jessie because Gibbs is going to leave soon."

Abby frowned. "But I have to go down to the Navy Yard. And Gibbs will be there!"

McGee frowned. "Then just hide her!"

"But –"

Tony pushed Jessie towards Abby. "Just take her. Besides, she's your responsibility now."

Abby pouted. "No fair!"

"It's perfectly fair, Abby. You took her out, and now you have to take care of her."

Abby huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She turned to Jessie. "You any good at hide and seek?"

Jessie grinned. "A champion."

Abby smiled. "Good, because we're gonna need that skill…"

* * *

><p>Jessie panted as she ducked behind a wall down one of the corridors in NCIS. She didn't know where she was, and she'd only just managed to get away before Gibbs had seen her.<p>

For the past hour that Jessie had spent at NCIS, she'd been running to keep away from her father. Which meant that she had been running a lot. Every turn she took in the building, it always led to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whether in the bullpen, in interrogation, or in Abby's lab.

She took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be panicking. All she had to do was get to Abby's lab without being seen… if she knew where she was. She groaned. This was going to be a tough day.

* * *

><p>Gibbs put his head in his hands. She wasn't anywhere. He couldn't find her.<p>

After calling Abby and forcing her to come down to NCIS, Gibbs had thoroughly searched her lab for any signs of his daughter.

_Gibbs stormed into the lab. "Abby!"_

_Abby looked up from her 'work'. "Yeah, Gibbs?"_

"_Where is she?" Gibbs bent down to look under the desks._

_Abby frowned convincingly. "Where is who?"_

_Gibbs stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "Don't lie to me, Abigail. I know you took my daughter out of the house, even though you knew she was grounded. I know you know the consequences of doing so. Now tell me straight to my face – where is Jessica?"_

_Abby shrugged. "I don't know, Gibbs."_

_Gibbs sighed before picking the Caf-Pow! off Abby's desk and throwing it in the nearby bin._

_Abby whimpered. "What was that for?"_

"_Until Jessica Grace Gibbs is returned to me, no Caf-Pow!s for you." He stormed out of the lab angrily._

_Abby sighed._

Gibbs sighed. Maybe he could try Abby's lab one more time…

* * *

><p>Jessie rounded the corner quietly, hoping not to alert anyone to her presence. She'd managed to hide successfully for over an hour now, and she still hadn't managed to find her way back to Abby's lab. She sighed. This was tough.<p>

She froze in fear when she heard footsteps coming towards her. _Oh no…_ she thought as she started to sprint in the opposite direction… only to run straight into someone.

"Oof," Jessie went as she landed on her backside.

"Are you alright?"

Jessie nodded. "I just…"

The person frowned. "You're Agent Gibbs' daughter, aren't you?"

Jessie looked up the person and immediately realized who it was. The Director.

"You know your father's been tearing the whole building apart looking for you?"

Jessie nodded.

Vance sighed. "Come with me." He pulled Jessie up and led her in the direction of the elevator.

Jessie gulped. _This would not end well…_

* * *

><p>"Abigail!"<p>

Abby winced as she heard Gibbs' voice booming her full name. "What, Gibbs? I'm trying to get my work done here, and you're not helping!"

Gibbs glared at her. "Really?" He stepped closer to her. "I know you took Jessie."

Abby crossed her arms, although a look of worry passed through her eyes briefly before she managed to hide it. Gibbs nearly smirked. She'd given herself away.

"No, I didn't. You don't have any proof that I did it."

Gibbs pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Andy got your fingerprints."

Abby stared at them. She really hadn't been expecting that one. "Uh…"

"Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to see Director Vance walking into Abby's lab, dragging a small person behind him. "Yeah, Vance?"

"I seem to have found something that belongs to you." Vance pulled the small person in front of him, and Abby gasped. It was Jessie.

Gibbs quickly walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh, Jessie. I thought you were gone!"

Jessie pouted. "I'm sorry, daddy. Am I in trouble?"

Gibbs suddenly remembered everything that had happened. "Damn right you are!" He stood up quickly and gained a firm hold on Jessie's arm. He stormed out of the lab. "Come on, Abby!"

Abby hung her head as she followed Gibbs out of the lab.

Vance just smirked.

* * *

><p>Jessie and Abby stood in Gibbs' basement, avoiding eye-contact with the ex-marine sniper and father that was currently standing in front of them.<p>

"Look at me, both of you," Gibbs commanded.

Both girls looked up at him so sharply they nearly got whiplash from it.

Gibbs sighed. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. Did you know that?"

Both girls nodded.

Gibbs sighed again. "I trusted you both, I trusted you to stay in your room, Jessie, to do what I told you to do and not go running off as your brother did. Abby, you know what I trusted you with – your friendship with Jessie. And both of you abusing that trust…"

Abby bit her lip. "Gibbs…"

"Don't talk, Abby. Just listen." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm punishing you both."

Abby gasped. "But Gibbs! You never punish me!"

Jessie whimpered.

"There's always a first time for everything, Abs." Gibbs beckoned them closer with his finger. "Come here, both of you."

"But daddy! I don't want my butt to go sore!"

* * *

><p>Jessie and Abby both emerged from the basement, hands covering their sore behinds. Jessie could only just about walk properly, and Abby winced every time she moved her legs.<p>

Gibbs joined them in the corridor not so long after. "Get moving girls. I want you upstairs now."

"But daddy…"

"Now, Jessica!"

Andy, Tony and McGee all popped their heads out of the living room to see what was going on.

"Dad, what's going on?" Andy asked. As soon as he saw the pained expressions on the girls' faces, he burst out laughing. "You two got caught then?"

Tony snorted. "Told you it wouldn't work, Abby."

Gibbs frowned. "You knew about this?"

Jessie's eyes lit up mischievously, and Andy cringed. _They were in for it now…_

"How comes Andy, Tony and McGee aren't getting punished?" Jessie asked innocently.

Gibbs frowned.

Abby caught on quickly. "Yeah. They helped us go through with this plan."

Gibbs glared at them. "Really?"

Andy gulped. "Tony, McGee, there's only one thing we can do now."

McGee looked at Andy. "And what's that?"

"Run."

"I've got the keys," Tony called out as he sprinted to the front door.

"I call shotgun!" Andy yelled as he followed Tony out of the door. McGee ran after them, not wanting to get stuck behind with Gibbs.

Jessie looked up at her dad. "You're still gonna get them, right?"

Gibbs smirked. "Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and request!<strong>


	4. Being Responsible

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's a one-shot that was requested by _Herky Illiniwek_. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Abby raced into the bullpen, dragging a woman behind her. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"<p>

Gibbs looked up at the over-excited goth. "Yeah, Abs?"

Abby grinned and came to a halt in front of his desk. "I got you a present!" She pulled the woman out in front of her so that she was standing in front of Gibbs.

The woman had lightly curled red hair that fell down to her shoulders with a small fringe that was pulled to the right side of her face. She had blue-green eyes that seemed to twinkle the more you stared at them, and an uncanny resemblance to someone Gibbs was sure he'd known in the past. The woman wore a light blue t-shirt with a black jacket – despite it being warm outside – with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in mild shock. "Gen?"

The woman smiled. "Hey, Jethro."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Abby, what's this about?"

Abby twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well, since I thought that you were spending too much time alone in your basement and you needed to relax from spending all your time chasing after Andy and Jessie… and Tony and I…"

Gibbs sighed. "Just get to your point, Abby."

Abby smiled. "I got you a date!"

Gibbs frowned. "With her?" He pointed at Gen.

Gen frowned. "I have a name you know."

"I know you have a name, Genevieve Anne Shepard –"

Tony, Ziva and McGee looked up immediately at the sound of the name 'Shepard'.

"– but I prefer not to use it."

Gen glared at Abby. "Is there some sort of rule that forbids you from dating the same guy that dated your sister? Because I'd gladly go along with that rule right about now."

Abby shook her head. "There's no rule. My mates in high school all dated their sisters' boyfriends at one time or another." Abby put her finger to her chin. "Though that may be explained by the fact that they were identical twins…"

Gibbs sighed and went back to his paperwork. "I'm not going on a date."

Abby crossed her arms. "Yes you are. You will be dressed and ready by six, and you must be here by six-thirty. Formal attire, which means no jeans, and no children tagging along. It's a 'strictly adults only' date. Got that, Gibbs? Good." She grabbed Gen's arm and started walking towards the elevator. "See you guys later!"

Ziva frowned at Gibbs. "Was that…?"

Gibbs sighed as he nodded. "Yeah, that was Jenny's sister."

Ziva cocked her head. "Twin?"

Gibbs shook his head. "About three years younger."

Ziva nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder why Jenny never told us about her?"

Tony shrugged. "That's a good point. Why don't you ask her? There's a medium down the street."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony. "Tony, I do not believe in mediums. All of that is complete rubbish."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the couple's bickering. Maybe going on the date would do him some good…

* * *

><p>"You're going on a what?"<p>

Gibbs just sat at the dining room table, sipping his coffee as he read the paper that he hadn't managed to read that morning. _Hmm, some guy got kidnapped? Didn't Fornell teach his people anything?_

"Dad? Are you even listening to me?" Andy stood at the door to the kitchen, arms folded in frustration. "Dad!"

Gibbs took one look at his son and sighed. "You really need to get that hair cut, Andy. That mop looks horrendous."

Andy frowned. Yes, his hair had grown a huge amount since he'd been adopted, so long mow that it hung in his eyes and the rest hung near his shoulders, but that wasn't what was important right now. "Dad, listen to me."

"I'm listening, Andrew," Gibbs muttered as he continued to read the newspaper.

"You can't go on a date. You're too old!"

Gibbs looked up at Andy and raised an eyebrow at him. "'Too old'?"

Andy nodded and joined Gibbs at the table. "You're, what, in your late forties? Early fifties?" He shook his head solemnly. "You're too old. You should be relaxing at home in your armchair, drinking coffee and watching soaps on TV."

Gibbs put the newspaper down. "How old do you think I am, Andrew?"

Andy shrugged. "Old enough to go grey." He ducked as Gibbs took a swipe at his head.

"You're as bad as DiNozzo, you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you say that a lot."

Gibbs chuckled.

Andy smiled and looked at the clock. "Hey, won't Abby be waiting for you in about an hour?"

Gibbs looked up at the clock. "Heh, you're right." He stood up and placed the newspaper on the dining table. "I'm gonna go and get dressed."

"Ok, oldie. Just go get ready for your date, ok?" Andy teased.

"Andy?"

"Yeah, pops?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled the tie tighter around his neck. "You two know the rules, right?"<p>

Jessie barely looked up from her new Nintendo 3DS. "Yeah."

"Andy?"

Andy just about managed to pull his eyes away from the X-Box game he was playing. "Yeah, yeah, we do. Don't worry. We'll be alive when you get home."

Gibbs snorted. "You better be. Otherwise I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."

"Murderer!" Andy called out.

Gibbs laughed lightly as he ruffled Andy's hair. "See you two later, ok?" He placed a kiss on Jessie's head.

"Yeah, pops!"

"Yeah, dad!"

Gibbs nodded briefly before grabbing his keys and exiting the house through front door. He looked back at the house before heading to his car.

He knew something was going to go wrong tonight.

He just knew.

* * *

><p>Andy paused his game and looked away from the screen. "Is he gone?"<p>

Jessie looked up briefly from her 3DS. "Yup."

"Gimme the phone," Andy demanded.

Jessie frowned. "What?"

"I said, gimme the phone," Andy repeated.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

Andy sighed and put the game controller down before getting up and grabbing the house phone himself. "Because."

Jessie frowned and paused her game before setting down her 3DS. "Because…?"

Andy smirked as he punched a familiar number into the phone. "Because… I'm gonna throw a party." He put the phone to his ear and waited for the person to pick up. He smiled when he heard a familiar voice coming down the line. "Hey, Terry? Change of plans…"

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood awkwardly outside Abby's lab. He hadn't been forced to do this in years…<p>

Yes, he had been married quite a few times, and god knows how many dates he'd been on, but he'd never actually stood outside a door, waiting for his date to come out, in ages. Not since Jenny…

_No_, he reminded himself mentally, _don't think about her. She's dead._

_But her sister's alive…_

The sudden opening of the lab doors caused Gibbs to look up, and he would have gaped had he not had any dignity.

Genevieve Shepard stood at the door to Abby's lab, dressed in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. It was a long flowing strapless turquoise dress that hugged her hips in all the right places and brought out the slight tan that Gibbs never noticed she'd had before. Her hair was straightened so that it actually went a little further than her shoulders, but her fringe was still pushed to the right as usual. Her makeup consisted of pale green eye-shadow and some sparkly lip gloss, and she wore turquoise heels that matched her dress.

She smiled lightly as she walked towards Gibbs. "Like what you see, Jethro?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her as he looked her up and down. "How can you tell?"

Gen shook her head. "You men are so oblivious." She grabbed her purse off Abby's desk and started walking out of the lab. "Come on! We have a reservation."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her. "Coming, mother," he muttered.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Jessie crossed her arms. "You're not allowed to have a party."<p>

Andy shrugged as he continued to play his game, shooting down all of his targets. "I've already ordered the pizza. It's too late now." He paused his game and turned to Jessie. "Now, why don't you go and be a good little girl and go upstairs to your room?" he suggested in a voice that made Jessie cringe inwardly.

Jessie rolled her eyes at Andy. "I'm eight and a half, you know."

"Yeah, so?" Andy asked. He turned back to his game and unpaused it. "I'm fifteen in a week. Beat that."

Jessie huffed before picking up her 3DS and storming upstairs to her room. "You're a meanie!" she called out behind her.

"Says who?" Andy asked, not taking his eyes off the game once.

"Me!"

"Since when did your thoughts matter to me?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the restaurant with Genevieve hooked onto his arm. After forty minutes of being in a car with her, he thought he'd have been pretty tired of her by now. In fact, he felt completely the opposite.<p>

He found Genevieve quite interesting, like her sister in so many ways but completely the opposite in so many others. In ways, she reminded him a little of Shannon… but whenever he looked into her eyes, he saw a completely different person. He felt like she was a combination of many different people…

No. He wasn't falling for her. He _couldn't_ fall for her. He had kids at home. This wasn't the time to find a wife, or even a girlfriend. He had to concentrate on keeping the house standing without being burnt to a crisp or getting drunk on bourbon in the process.

He walked up to the reception desk, where a young brunette sat scribbling something on a piece of paper. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she looked up sharply.

"Welcome to _L'Auberge Chez Francois_. How may I help you?" she said in a cheerful, yet slightly French accented, voice.

Gibbs smiled briefly. "A table for two."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes. It should be under Jethro Gibbs?"

The woman typed a few things on the computer in front of her before smiling and returning her look to Gibbs. "Ah yes, we do have your reservation. Very short notice, but we were able to squeeze it in. A host will arrive shortly to guide you to your table."

"Thank you." Gibbs turned and walked over to Gen, who was standing in the corner of the room. She looked over at Gibbs when she heard him walking over.

"Are we going in?" she asked.

"As soon as the host comes to get us," Gibbs said. He looked around the room to occupy himself.

The room was cozy – it had a very country-like feel to Gibbs. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm, soft glow, and tables were arranged in rows underneath them. There were also chandelier-like lights on the walls, giving the room an extra glow, and in the far corner stood a fireplace.

"This is a really pretty place," Gen voiced Gibbs' thoughts.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>Andy opened the door and welcomed the blond twins into the house. "Jon, Terry."<p>

Jon waved at Andy. "Hey, Andy!"

"Hey, Andy," Terry greeted.

Jon was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a blue Nike hoodie on top. He wore dark blue jeans, and black Nike trainers as well, and his short hair was put up in spikes.

Terry wore a plain white t-shirt, like Jon, but wore a red Nike hoodie on top instead. He wore dark blue jeans with a pair of black Nike trainers. His hair hung down just beyond his ears, due to the fact that he hadn't been bothered to get it cut yet.

"So, what'd you bring?" Andy asked.

Terry held up a crate with one hand and a bag with the others. "Sodas and beer, anyone?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked down at the menu in front of him. He understood everything written on there, even though it was written in French, but nothing seemed that appetizing to him. He wasn't really interested in the Appetizers.<p>

He looked up at Gen, who seemed to be reading the menu intently.

"See anything you like?" he asked.

Gen looked up at him. "Not really, but I'll try something. What about you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Not really sure…"

A waiter walked up to their table. He was obviously young, maybe in his early twenties, with dark hair and green eyes. He got out his notepad as he neared the table. "Are you ready to order, sir?"

Gibbs looked over at Gen, who was nodding. "Uh, yeah."

"What would you like?"

"I'll have the _La gratinée des halles_, please," Gen answered.

The man turned to Gibbs.

"I'll just have what she's having."

The waiter nodded and noted this down. "Any desserts for later, monsieur et madame?"

Gen looked down at the menu again. "I'll have a chocolate soufflé, please."

"And I'll have a Baked Alaska."

The waiter nodded and noted this down. "Would you like some wine with your meal?"

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Gen, who had an eyebrow raised as if to say '_Well?_'. He looked back at the waiter. "Yeah, thanks."

The waiter noted this down as well. "Ok, your Appetizers should arrive shortly." He smiled at them both before walking off.

As soon as he'd left, Gen cornered Gibbs. "Wine? Seriously?"

"What, would you have preferred juice?" Gibbs asked mockingly.

"Yeah!"

"I'll consider that next time."

"What about this time? I don't want to go home drunk! Marian will be furious!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Who's Marian?"

"My landlady… or more the woman I live with. I take care of her kids in return for living in her house." She smiled. "Being a social worker helps with taking care of that rambunctious lot."

"You're a social worker?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, and you're a federal agent."

Gibbs nodded. "No as easy as your job, but it pays."

Gen frowned. "Who says my job was easy?"

Gibbs smirked. "Prove that your job isn't easy, then."

* * *

><p>Andy laughed as Jon threw another bottle of beer over his head to Derek, who juggled the bottle in his hands before he managed to hold it properly in his hands. The slightly drunk boy's coordination had already gone out of the window.<p>

"You alright, Derek?" Kate asked.

Derek stood up straight. "I'm fine. Why?"

Andy frowned. _Or maybe he was still not toxicated?_ _My friends aren't sane,_ he thought.

"Yo Andy! Catch!" Derek threw the bottle straight at Andy's head.

Andy gasped and ducked before the bottle could hit him, wincing when he heard the glass smashing against the wall behind him. When he opened his eyes, he realized Alice was staring at the wall above him. He turned and gaped at what was now a picture of him and Jessie covered in pieces of broken glass a beer that had been left in the glass.

"Ooh… Andy…" Terry muttered.

"I didn't do it!" Andy protested. "Derek threw the bottle!"

"You ducked!" Derek argued.

"Oh, so you'd rather have me going to hospital because a glass bottle broke my face?" Andy asked.

"It's better than having your dad see that," Jon pointed out.

"Right, no more beer for Derek," Ashley suggested.

"I haven't had any beer," Derek protested. "I just ate those sweets that Andy gave me."

"Right, no more sugar for Derek."

* * *

><p>Gibbs chuckled as Gen finished yet another story on the eldest children of the family she stayed with. "They're really that bad?"<p>

"Yeah, they are." Gen shook her head. "The amount of detentions they've had…"

Gibbs was just about to take a spoonful of his Baked Alaska when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

He frowned. No one usually called him at this hour apart from Vance. And if it was Vance calling him, boy was he going to… "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello, Mr Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. It was only his neighbor, Mrs Hartley, an elderly woman who he surprisingly got on very well with. She never seemed to mind the occasional gunshots that were heard from his place…

"Yes, Mrs Hartley. How can I help you?"

"Jethro, I'm getting worried."

Gibbs frowned. "What about?"

"Your kids. I've been hearing shouting and bottles smashing for the past hour, and sometimes there's some loud music playing…"

"Did you say 'loud music'?"

There was a pause on the other line. "Yes, I did."

Gibbs _nearly_ growled. "Thank you, Mrs Hartley." He ended the call and nearly punched the table. He pulled out his wallet.

Gen frowned. "Woah, where are you going?"

"You mean where are _we_ going?" Gibbs corrected.

Gen rolled her eyes. "Well? Where are _we_ going, then?"

"My place," Gibbs answered as he slammed a couple of $100 bills on the table and got up.

Gen followed him quickly, almost skipping to catch up with his pace as they left the restaurant. "Why are we going to your place, Gibbs?"

Gibbs opened his car door. "My kids." And with that answer, he sat in the car and started it furiously.

_Boy, would those kids pay…_

* * *

><p>Andy smiled and laughed as Jon started dancing on the table again, singing along to 'Billie Jean' with his twin brother who was beside him. His best friend was definitely intoxicated, but only slightly. The slight difference in behavior was enough to tell.<p>

"Jon, get off the table!" Kate yelled, giggling and hiccupping the whole time. It didn't help that Derek was poking her in the ribs to make her laugh.

"Why should I?" Jon asked. "It's fun up here!"

Andy shook his head. "Dude, just get down."

"Dude, why should I?"

"Because it's my house."

"Your dad owns it."

"I live with my dad."

"So do the boats in the basement."

Andy glared at him. "Just get off the damn table."

"Or what? You'll get your dad on me?" Jon teased.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can do that myself."

Andy and the others froze. He turned slowly to the door, where the exact person they'd been talking about – Leroy Jethro Gibbs – was standing.

Andy winced. "Shit."

* * *

><p>When Gibbs had arrived at his home, he didn't know what to expect. Beer bottles on the lawn? Smashed windows? Loud rock music blaring down the street?<p>

He was somewhat relieved when he pulled into his driveway. The outside of his house still looked presentable.

"This is your place?" Gen asked. "It's nice."

"Thanks." Gibbs got out of the car and headed straight for the front door, opening it immediately and stepping inside.

The first thing that hit him was the slight stench of beer that was floating in the air. Gibbs growled.

His son had been drinking.

He walked straight to the living room, not hearing Gen come in behind him, and froze at what he saw.

The twin terrors, Jon and Terry, were dancing on his coffee table, whilst the others seemed to be playing 'grab-ass-y' with each other.

"Just get off the damn table," Andy was saying to one of the twins.

"Or what? You'll get your dad on me?" one of them, presumably Jon, teased.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can do that myself," Gibbs spoke up, and the immediate stillness of the teenagers told him that they hadn't expected him to come home early, if at all.

"Shit," Andy muttered.

"Get out, all of you," Gibbs commanded.

The group slowly started to file out, leaving trash everywhere. Gibbs glared at Andy as he tried to leave along with them.

"Not you." He grabbed Andy by his shirt collar and pulled him to the side.

"_Get in here, you two. Now!_"

Gibbs turned to the doorway, where Gen was dragging two teenage boys by their collars into the room. Peering more closely, Gibbs realized that they were Jon and Terry, and not just some random boys that she'd pulled off the street. An idea suddenly clicked in his head.

"So these are the rambunctious twins you speak so highly of?" Gibbs asked.

Gen raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't think you were listening."

"I didn't think you'd go on a date with Andy's dad," Terry muttered.

"Shut it."

"What the hell have you done to my house?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well… uh…" Andy looked around the living room at the mess that was made.

There were beer bottles scattered all across the living room floor, with the occasional cans of soda or packets of crisps. There was spilt soda covering the coffee table where Jon had accidentally knocked over a can when he'd climbed onto the table, and crushed crisps littered the sofa and armchairs. The wall had also managed to pick up some spilt soda – admittedly, it was cherry flavored, which stood out brightly against the cream colored walls – and the photo of Andy and Jessie hung lopsidedly and covered in droplets of dried beer, obviously stained. The pieced of broken glass from the bottle had been left in the corner, waiting for someone to step on them as they walked past.

Andy looked back up at his dad. "We… uh… trashed it?"

"Yeah, we trashed it!" Jon agreed.

Terry elbowed him in the ribs. "Moron! You weren't supposed to agree to that!"

Jon shrugged. "Sorry."

Gibbs sighed and dropped Andy. "Where's Jessie?"

"Upstairs. Probably sleeping."

"Right. Clean it up."

Andy frowned. "Clean it?"

"Yeah. I want this room spotless. Not a drop of beer or soda left uncleaned." Gibbs pointed at the photo on the wall. "And you better find another photo to replace that, Andrew, or else."

"And you two will be helping him," Gen added. "The work gets done quicker with more hands to help."

All three boys groaned.

"Well, get moving!" Gen commanded.

The boys scampered off to get the cleaning supplies, which Gibbs had managed to hide in the basement because the risk of having the kitchen set on fire meant that the supplies would go too. Obviously, none of the boys knew this.

Gibbs watched with satisfaction as Andy and Terry attempted to drag Jon into the kitchen to find the supplies. He turned to Gen with a grin. "Want to get a drink?"

Gen smiled. "What've you got?"

"Bourbon."

"Works for me."

And thus, the flower of romance began to bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Beach Holiday

**Hello, readers! I hope you've had a good week! I was writing this chapter last night and I was thinking, "I have to finish this to give my readers a Christmas present!" Unfortunately, I didn't finish this until this morning, but it's the same kind of thing, right? Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all! (P.S. There's an important A/N at the bottom. Please read it!)  
>This was an idea given by <em>Stella Celeste Taylor<em>.  
>Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

***Update - 23rd August 2012*  
>Oh, and for those of you that are reading my sequel to <em>The Gibbs Project<em>, _Rider's Return_ is set between this short story and the next, since I realised there were, like, months of space in between.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky in the summer afternoon, shining brightly and aiming intense rays down at the land below, and not a single fluffy white cloud was in the sky. The cool blue sea lapped against the golden sand, leaving behind the occasional pearl-white seashell as it retreated, only to reach out again. Laughter was heard all along the beach as families, young and old, spent time together in the sun, playing volleyball, building sandcastles and dancing in the sea with their blow-up floaties. Not a single thing could disturb the calm-happiness that had settled on the beach at that moment…<p>

"Andy!"

Andy laughed as he ran along the sand, dropping the pale blue bucket that he held as he ran.

Jessie jumped up and chased him, picking up the bucket he dropped and throwing it at him, managing to hit him on the head and causing him to fall over.

Gibbs shook his head and sighed. _Not again…_

The Gibbs family, along with the team, had decided to take a trip to Los Angeles for a family holiday, mainly to take the stress of the team due to the case they had just finished. For the past few days, the team had spent some valuable time together, with the girls going shopping, Tony and McGee finding bars to drink at, and of course, meeting up with the team in LA for a day at Santa Monica Beach. Which is what they were doing at the moment.

Gibbs sat back on his beach sunbed, relaxing as he looked at each of the activities. Ziva and Kensi were sat to the left of him, burying Deeks in the sand. He had originally refused, until Ziva had brought up the topic of paperclips and credit cards. Then he'd agreed. To his right, Ducky, Jimmy, Gen and Breena – who had been invited – and Eric were talking generally on the blanket – mainly about weddings and general stuff like that.

Abby, McGee and Nell were building sandcastles, having a small competition amongst themselves. Abby was currently winning, mainly because she'd bribed McGee to lose just for her. And nearer the sea, Tony, Sam and Callen were messing around, seeing who could hold their breath the longest underwater and having mini water-fights. Andy had originally been a part of those competitions, until he'd gotten a little bored and decided to have a little fun with his younger sister.

"Ow!" Andy winced as the bucket hit the back of his head, before tripping over some sand and falling flat on his face.

Jessie laughed before pouncing on him and moving her hands to his sides.

Andy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't da—" He was cut off by his own laughter as he tried to squirm out of Jessie's tickling grip.

Jessie laughed. "Ha ha! Got you now!"

Gibbs looked over at his kids and shook his head before reaching for his book and opening it. He put on his reading glasses. "Damn kids."

Tony looked over to where Jessie and Andy were, Andy giggling like crazy with Jessie tickling him. He shook his head. "Now that's unfair."

Callen looked up at Tony. "What is?"

Tony jerked his head towards where Andy and Jessie were. "Girl tickling a guy into submission."

Sam looked over at them and shook his head. "Totally unfair."

"You think we should go help him?"

Sam shook his head. "Kid probably deserved it."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, he probably did." He walked towards the scene anyway. "Still fun to interfere, though."

Jessie was having so much fun tickling Andy that she didn't notice Tony coming up behind her… until she was squirming in his arms giggling as Andy was. "S-s-stop!" she tried to pry Tony's hands off her as she giggled.

Tony grinned and continued to tickle her mercilessly. "Never!"

Andy sat up taking deep breaths, a smile plastered onto his face. "Put her down, Tony."

Tony pouted and put Jessie down. Jessie gasped and took deep breaths.

"Thank you."

"I'm the one that's meant to get revenge on her."

"What?"

Andy grabbed his little sister and slung her over his shoulder swiftly, spinning around a few times to make sure she wasn't mad with him. Jessie laughed.

"Andy! Put me down!" She pounded her fists against Andy's back and kicked her legs about, accidentally catching Andy in the ribs.

Andy winced. "You're so going to pay for that." He sprinted towards the sea, carrying the girl with one arm.

Jessie screamed, smiling the whole time. "Andy, no!" She tried to squirm out of his grip, and yelped when she slipped out and landed on her back on the soft sand.

Andy smirked. "Tony! Grab her legs!" He grabbed Jessie's wrists.

Tony raced up to them and grabbed Jessie's ankles, lifting them off the ground as Andy lifted Jessie's wrists.

Jessie wriggled to try to get out of the grip, only to feel the guys' hands grip on her harder as they lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the sea again. They stopped in the sea when it reached their knees.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Jessie whimpered.

Andy and Tony grinned as they started to swing her slowly. Jessie's eyes widened.

"No, no, no!"

"One…" Andy grinned.

"Two…" Tony grinned with him.

"Three!" Both males swung the girl further out into the ocean, letting go as she flew through the air.

Jessie screamed as she flew, trying to take in a deep breath before she landed with a splash in the ocean.

Gibbs looked up when he heard Jessie's scream. "Andrew!"

Andy winced when he heard his name being bellowed from the shore. Jessie's head finally breached the surface.

"I'm _so_ going to get you back for that, Andy!" she yelled. That's when she noticed Andy had tensed. "Dad saw it, didn't he?"

"Hopefully he's forgotten all my past crimes and won't smack me for this one…" Andy said, traces of hope in his voice.

Tony snorted. "Not a chance, Andy."

Andy turned to Tony. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Andrew!" Gibbs called out again from the shore.

Andy waded through the water towards the shore, catching the pitiful and sympathetic looks of Sam and Callen as he neared Gibbs' beach sunbed. He avoided eye-contact with the older man. "Uh, yeah, Dad?"

Gibbs frowned at his son. "What were you doing?"

"Playing with Jessie," Andy muttered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. "Really?"

Andy nodded. He winced when he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his head.

"Don't do it again."

"Yes sir." Andy smirked. _At least his punishment wasn't that bad…_

* * *

><p>Andy groaned as he heard Tony babbling for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Why oh why had he decided to stay behind with Tony at the hotel?<p>

"I mean, what if—" Tony started.

"Oh, just shut up!" Andy yelled.

Tony turned to face Andy. "What did you say?"

"Stop muttering about whether she'll say 'yes' or what you should do to freaking impress her! I've got a goddamn headache now!" He glared at Tony to show that he was actually being serious with him this time, and he actually wanted Tony to shut up.

Tony shut his mouth with an audible click.

"He didn't mean that, Tony…" McGee tried to comfort his friend – the one he considered close enough to be a brother.

"Yes, I did." Andy turned to look straight at Tony. "Just calm down. I can't be that hard, can it?"

Tony and McGee stared at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious?"

A knock on the door introduced three people into their conversation. Deeks paused at the door, holding five boxes in his hands. Sam and Callen were stood behind him.

"Did we intrude on something important?" Callen asked.

Tony, McGee and Andy shook their head slowly, all the while eying the boxes in Deeks' hands.

Deeks smirked. "We brought pizza?"

"Come in!"

* * *

><p>Ziva, Abby, Kensi and Nell all sat at the bar, still hyped up from the shopping trip they'd just been on. Well, Abby, Kensi and Nell were. Ziva… not so much.<p>

"Why did I have to go shopping with you again?" Ziva asked.

Abby smiled. "Because we're in LA, duh!"

Ziva frowned. "And…?"

Kensi smiled. "Apparently we have some of the best shops here… or better than the ones in DC."

"You do!" Abby protested. "And Ziva needed to get out of the hotel room."

"No I did not."

"Yes you did. You need to spend a little less time with Tony on this holiday and more time with the girls," Abby pointed out. "We haven't had a girls' night out in ages, Ziva! When was the last time we had a slumber party with Jessie and her little friend Vida?"

Ziva sighed. "Ages ago."

"Exactly." Abby was working hard to hide the real reason why she'd kept Ziva out of the hotel room, which Tony had begged her to do at the beach that day.

"_Hey, Abby?"_

_Abby looked up from where she was digging the moat for her sandcastle to see her surrogate brother, Tony, looking down at her with worried features plastered on his face. She immediately put down her spade. "What is it?"_

_Tony took a deep breath and sat beside her on the sand. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_Abby cocked her head. "Depends. How important?"_

"_Very important." Tony looked her in the eye. "I want to propose to Ziva, but I really want to prepare first. Can you—"_

_Abby squealed. "Finally! Can I—"_

"_Before you ask about the wedding, Abby, I need to propose to her first," Tony pointed out. "Can you please keep her out of the room for a couple of hours?"_

"_Can I do whatever I want with her?" Abby asked._

_Tony sighed. "Yes."_

_Abby clapped gleefully._

Now all she had to do was keep her from the hotel room…

"Hey, girls?"

Kensi, Ziva and Nell looked up at her from their drinks.

"How about we go back to the beach after?"

Ziva frowned. "Why?"

Nell frowned as well. "Yeah, won't it be empty?"

"The sun hasn't set yet – we could catch the sunset. Besides," Abby smirked, "have you ever watched a sunset whilst drinking a latte?"

Kensi smirked. "There's a Starbucks right around the corner from the beach. We could grab a latte there before heading to the beach."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "Alright, but can I head back to the hotel to change first?" she asked.

Abby shook her head. "We could miss the sunset."

"But I am not comfortable in what I am wearing." Ziva looked down at herself. She was wearing a white and peach strapless floral dress that flowed down to her knees, with a white cardigan over the top. She wore peach flats on her feet, and her hair had been straightened and left hanging down, only held back from her face by a peach Alice-band.

Abby frowned. "You look fine – well, better than me, at least." Abby was wearing a black and white floral dress, due to the warm weather – she'd been furious when she'd found out that it was way too warm to wear anything purely black – with her hair in her usual pigtails and a black cardigan on her shoulders. Her usual studded dog collar had been replaced by a silver necklace – completely unlike Abby – and instead of her platforms she wore a pair of black flats. And all so that Ziva didn't feel as uncomfortable in what she wore.

Kensi and Nell had also made efforts to look a little more girly than usual, mostly just for Ziva. Kensi wore a blue and white floral dress that had a blue silk belt around the waist, which she'd tied into a bow on the right side of her waist. The dress was strapless, which meant she was also wearing a small cardigan over the top, and her hair had been tied back into a curly ponytail with a blue scrunchie. She wore blue flats with the dress.

Nell wore a simple red summer dress that went down to her knees, with white and red floral flats and a white cardigan. Her hair was in its usual pixie cut style, but there was a white Alice-band in it as well just to go with the outfit – Kensi and Abby said it made her look cuter – and she had a small red and white necklace around her neck.

Each of the girls wore a different summer outfit. The only thing that they all wore that was exactly the same was the small bracelet with a heart-shaped locket that they all wore on their right wrists. On the outside of the lockets, the words '_NCIS ladies_' were etched into the silver metal. On the inside, when opening the locket, a photo of all four of them sticking their tongues out had been inserted – which they had taken the day they had arrived in Los Angeles. Abby had bought the lockets and had them done so that they could remember each other, no matter what happened to them.

"Ziva, we've all worked hard to dress up in a dress like you…" Kensi told her.

"Yeah, you don't know _how hard_ it was to find a dress that was still comfortable on me in my dresser this morning? Not easy _at all_," Nell told them. Kensi and Abby laughed.

Ziva sighed. "So it is only fair that I keep what I am wearing?"

The three other women nodded.

Ziva sighed. "Well, I guess I am finished with my drink now." She smiled at the other three women. "Shall we head down to the beach now?"

Abby put down her glass. "I'm ready. How about you guys?"

Kensi nodded. "I'm definitely done. Nell?"

Nell downed her drink quickly and slammed her glass down on the counter in front of her. She winced at the loud bang it made as the glass made contact with the wooden surface. "I'm done!"

Ziva and Kensi laughed.

"Well, let's get going, then!" Abby exclaimed before all four women left the bar, making sure the leave the bartender a tip.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on the beach in her dress and cardigan, sipping slowly on her latte. She'd already kicked her flats off, so she was sitting barefooted on the sand. Abby and Kensi were sitting on either side of her, with Nell in front of her, and they were all sipping slowly on their lattes.<p>

Ziva smiled. "This is a nice sunset."

Kensi nodded. "I know." She smiled. "If only the guys were here to watch it with us…"

"Who said we weren't here?"

All four of the women turned to see the men, as well as Gen, Andy and Jessie, standing behind them, smiling down at them. Jessie had already taken off her shoes and was sitting down beside Abby.

"What you drinking, Abby?" Jessie asked curiously.

Abby smiled. "It's called a latte." She passed the cup to Jessie. "Try some."

Gibbs took this as his cue to sit beside Jessie and watch her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid… like have a sip of Abby's latte. He didn't know what she was like on a caffeine or sugar high, and he really didn't want to know.

Gen sat beside Gibbs and looped her arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder for comfort as she watched the sun set. For the past couple of weeks, she and Gibbs had gotten really close, but they hadn't gotten far in their relationship. The furthest they'd gotten was the occasional peck on the lips.

Sam, Callen and Eric joined Nell in front of the whole group, sitting down and talking about random things as Nell finished her latte. Deeks sat next to Kensi and casually leaned back on his arms, smiling and joking with her as the sun was setting.

Tony sighed. He was the only one left standing, as McGee had already gone to sit behind Abby. He looked down at Ziva and took a deep breath.

_It was now or never…_

"Ziva?"

Ziva looked up at the sound of her name. "Yes, Tony?"

Tony scratched the back of his head nervously. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. Sit down."

"I mean, somewhere private."

Ziva froze. Was he…

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Tony amended quickly. "I just… really want to speak with you in private."

Ziva nodded and stood, following Tony closer to the sea. When they were about two metres away from the ocean, they stopped.

Gibbs frowned as he watched the couple. "What are they…?"

Abby smiled. "Just watch, Papa Bear."

As the group watched the scene unfold, they noticed the dramatic change in Ziva's emotions. Tony's lips moved a couple of times before he reached into his back pocket. Ziva's face had a look of worry, and then curiosity etched onto it as Tony reached into his back pocket. When Tony pulled out the ring box, a look of shock came onto her face, and she dropped her latte. But the shock wore off as soon as she saw the ring, and it seemed like it was before Tony could finish his sentence that Ziva was jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

Gibbs smiled as Ziva finally came off Tony long enough for him to slip the ring onto her finger. "He finally made his move, huh?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"So, Tim, when're you going to propose to Abby?" Andy asked cheekily, only to receive a headslap from Gibbs.

McGee grinned. "That's for me to know and all of you to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter was a little more Tiva-centric, but I hope you liked it! It's kind of a preparation for future ideas. It was also shorter than usual, so I'm sorry for that too.<br>**

**A/N: So, I was daydreaming and thinking about my stories as usual when I had this idea - what do you think about me writing a sequel to 'The Gibbs Project'? Well, it won't exactly be a sequel, but it'll be a part of this 'universe' or storyline. It'll be a crossover with Alex Rider. Anyway, leave me your thoughts on that!**

**Merry Christmas to all! Review!**


	6. Snow Day

**Hey, readers! I know, it's been a while, but I've got another one-shot for you! This one wasn't actually suggested by anyone, but was influenced by the recent snow around. I just thought, "What the hey, it's snowing, let's have a snowing fic!" I know, it's not very long, I'm sorry, but I still hope you enjoy it!  
>Peace!<strong>

***Update - 2/8/12*  
>Hey guys! Thank you, Lemonn-Limee for your review! But I didn't just write this section to thank people for their reviews. This is to the 'RAAA', or whoever the heck these people are. I just wanted to ask you to leave me alone - I don't really care what you're fighting for. If you're here just to get some people against one writer, then you make me sick. And no one wants their review box spammed with your reviews. So leave me and my stories alone. If you want to take a look at what they've left, they're still in my review box.<br>So, yeah, do me a favour and leave me alone.  
>Thanks!<strong>

**Sorry for that. Read on, readers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Andy! Andy! Andy!"<p>

Andy groaned and rolled over on the bed. It was warm, therefore he wanted to sleep. That was his reasoning for staying inside on that winter morning – asleep. However, his younger sister Jessie didn't seem to see that.

"Andy! Wake up!"

Andy put the pillow over his head. He just wanted to go back to sleep and have nice warm dreams…

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly he felt someone jumping on the bed. He sighed and pulled the pillow tighter over himself, not wanting it to fall off by accident. He just wanted sleep – why was he being deprived of this one thing?

He shot up into a sitting position when he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach that felt surprisingly like someone landing on him in a seated position…

"WHAT THE HELL, JESS?" Andy exclaimed.

Jessie smirked as she climbed off him. "Finally! Took you long enough."

Andy glared at her. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Jessie shook her head. "Nope!"

Andy rolled his eyes at her and lay back down to sleep.

Jessie huffed in annoyance. "Andy, it snowing!"

Andy mumbled something incomprehensible in response as he rolled over to face away from Jessie. The little girl's persistence was starting to annoy him.

Jessie glared before grabbing his comforter and pulling it off him, revealing the boy in just a light t-shirt and some boxers. He shot up from the cold.

"JESS!"

"It's snowing, and I want you to see it," Jessie stated as she pointed over to the window, where the curtains were still drawn.

Andy shook his head as he shivered. "It's freezing, Jess. Give me back my comforter!"

Jessie shook her head as she held the material away from him. "No."

Andy groaned. "But it's cold!" he wailed.

"Then you should've worn something warmer to bed."

Andy sighed. "Jess, this is the one day I get to relax from school. Can't you just let me sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's snowing."

Andy rolled her eyes at him. "I swear, if I don't kill you from annoyance one day, someone else will." He got off the bed and walked over to the window slowly, making sure that he got on Jessie's nerves for waking him up at… he looked over at his bedside clock… 9am! On a weekend! He tore open the curtains in annoyance, only to find the sight mesmerizing.

The snow was falling in little flakes, lightly dancing in the air before landing on an object. Snow covered everything, from the ground, to Gibbs' car, to that old lady's cat's litter box across the street. Andy was amazed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was snowing earlier, Jess?"

Jessie facepalmed herself. "I did, Andy. You were asleep, idiot!"

Andy just shook his head. "It looks so beautiful out there…"

Jessie smiled. "You think dad's gonna let us out?"

Andy smiled at his sister. "There's only one way to find out. Get your clothes on – we're going out!"

* * *

><p>Andy walked casually into the kitchen, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible whilst trying to get his father's attention. Gibbs was sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading his morning paper whilst drinking his first – or second, Andy didn't know which because it was likely it could be either – cup of coffee for the day.<p>

It seemed that Andy didn't need to do anything to get Gibbs' attention, as his mere presence got Gibbs to turn his head.

"You're up early," Gibbs said as he looked over his glasses at the teenage boy who had walked over to the fridge.

Andy shrugged as he grabbed the bottle of milk from the shelf and tucked it under his arm as he grabbed the butter and jam _**(AN: That's jelly to you Americans)**_ from the top shelf. He used his shoulder to shut the fridge before putting everything on the kitchen counter. He grabbed two slices of bread and threw them into the toaster.

"I was cold," Andy stated. "I can't sleep when I'm cold."

Gibbs turned back to his paper. "Uh-huh."

Andy poured himself a glass of milk – being politer than most teenage boys anyway, even though he still got a fair share of detentions. He sipped it slowly. "It's the truth."

"So it wasn't Jessie who woke you up?"

Andy took a large gulp to finish the glass before pouring himself some more. "Ok, you got me there."

Gibbs shook his head. "Something you want, Andy?"

Andy frowned as he finished his second glass of milk. "You think I want something?" He grabbed his toast from the toaster as it pinged and took a butter knife from the drawer.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Don't you want anything?"

Andy looked up as he spread some butter on one of his pieces of toast and shrugged. "My biological parents just told me I could last without certain things, so…"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Andy. "Really? Andy, I don't believe that."

Andy started spreading jam on the other slice of toast. "Hey, isn't it snowing outside?" he asked casually.

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, it is." He looked at Andy over the top of his newspaper. "What about it?"

Andy threw the knife into the sink and took a bite from his buttered toast before pouring himself another glass of milk. "Can we go out?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah sure. Wrap up warm."

Andy smiled as he finished his toast and milk. "Thanks, dad!" He burped loudly, ignoring the disgusted glare that Gibbs gave him. "Hey Jess! Get your stuff on! We can go out!"

Both males listened as Jessie suddenly started running across the corridor upstairs, grabbing things as she scampered around. Andy shook his head.

His sister really needed to chill sometimes.

* * *

><p>Andy smiled at his younger sister as she lay back on the grass, moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. "Jess?"<p>

"Snow angels are cool," she stated as she continued to make one.

Andy just continued to pat the snow into place on his snowman, which was pretty good if you asked him.

If you asked anyone else, they would probably just laugh.

As he continued to place snow on the body of the snowman, he felt something hit his back. He frowned. What the…

He turned to see who it was, only to be greeted with a snowball to the face. "Hey!" He wiped the snow off his face, only to find his best friends standing there with grins on their faces – Jon, Terry, Derek, Peter, Kate, Ashley and Alice all stood there, holding snowballs. Andy's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

His fear worsened when he saw two couples walk up his road. More specifically, two NCIS couples. To be more specific than that, it was Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby. And all of them were holding snowballs.

"Well that's just great," he groaned. "So it's all against me, huh?"

A snowball hitting his chest answered his question.

Andy bent down to pick up some snow. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was sitting in the kitchen, reading his paper quietly. It was nice to have peace and quiet in the house, especially since the children had moved in. He took a sip of his coffee as he read the news.<p>

The quiet was shattered when he heard a thumping on the living room window. And shattered even further when there was even more thumping on the door. Gibbs sighed and ignored these, continuing to read his newspaper and drinking his coffee as he heard the kids playing outside.

The last straw was when he heard an indignant yell from outside. He sighed and put his paper and glasses down before getting up to check what was going on outside. As he walked through the living room, he noticed the amount of snow that covered the windows all of a sudden. Another thumping on the front door made him storm over to check what was going on. He opened the door.

"Hey, what's –" He stopped when he felt something hit his chest.

Everyone in the front yard froze, dropping the snow that they held in their hands. The snow that covered the front of Gibbs' NIS t-shirt was glaring at everyone, daring them to tell who placed it there. Because _no one_ threw snow at Leroy Jethro Gibbs. No one.

"Who threw that?" Gibbs demanded.

Everyone cowered away from him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at them all, slightly amused. "Well?"

Everyone stepped away from Andy, not wanting to receive Gibbs' wrath. Andy blushed.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, dad!" Andy apologized. "I tried to hit Terry and then—" He stopped when he felt a snowball hit his chest. He frowned and looked up at Gibbs, who had a small smirk on his face. He smiled.

"So you're okay with me hitting you, then?"

* * *

><p>Andy fell to the floor as he felt another round of snowballs hit his chest. He really didn't want to be in this situation. "I give up! White flag! I surrender!"<p>

Terry stood up from where he had been hiding behind Gibbs' car – after getting permission from Gibbs, of course – and narrowed his eyes at Andy. "No tricks?"

Andy sat up. "Seriously, no tricks!"

The rest of the teens filed out from behind Gibbs' car and moved to stand beside where Andy was sitting. Jessie, Abby and Ziva came out from where they were hiding behind a nearby trash can, and Gibbs and McGee came out from where they were hiding down the side of the house. Tony was the last to come back, after hiding behind the dog house of the young couple just across the street.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Andy gave up," Jon said, "which means his whole team has to give up."

Tony glared at Andy. "Oh, come on!"

"I'm tired," Andy argued.

Abby looked up at the night sky. "It is getting pretty dark. Maybe we should head inside…?"

Terry frowned. "It's not that dark…"

"But it's cold," Alice pointed out.

"It's not that cold," Derek said.

Jessie sneezed. "I'm cold."

"Right. Let's head inside then." Gibbs headed over to the front door. "I'll make hot cocoa."

Everybody followed them in, hoping to get some hot cocoa to warm up their cold bodies. Jessie was bouncing around with Abby, warming up her hands with her breath as they skipped inside.

Andy wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. "Let's get warm, eh?" He kissed her cheek warmly.

Alice beamed. "Yeah, with hot cocoa."

"And possibly a movie," Andy added. "One to do with snow. Tony'll find one, no doubt."

Alice laughed as she walked inside with Andy.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood at the entrance to the kitchen, clutching a mug of hot coffee, and watched as the group of teens, adults, and the child watched a movie together whilst drinking hot cocoa. Well, the teens and adults were – Jessie had managed to fall asleep after finishing her hot beverage.<p>

Ziva moved to stand beside Gibbs, sipping the hot drink in her hands. "This is very nice, Gibbs. I did not know you knew how to make hot chocolate."

Gibbs smirked. "What, did you think I could only make coffee?"

Ziva laughed lightly. "I had a suspicion, yes."

Gibbs shook his head. "Well now you know."

Ziva smiled. "I knew there was something soft under that gruff exterior, Gibbs."

"You're sounding like DiNozzo, Ziva."

Ziva smiled. "Very funny, Gibbs." She watched as Tony started messing around with Andy and his friends, saying silly quotes and making them laugh. "Gibbs, may I ask you a question?"

Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee. "Yeah, Ziva?"

Ziva took a sip of her hot cocoa. "How would you feel walking me down the aisle at the wedding?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "You already planning?"

Ziva nodded. "I was just thinking – my father will be invited to the wedding, but I would be more comfortable if you did it instead."

Gibbs smiled at Ziva. "I'd love to."

"Aww! Hold on people – Papa Gibbs moment!" Tony called out. The teens started to snigger.

"Button it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs glared at the agent.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I had to add that little Papa GibbsZiva moment in at the end there.  
>Review!<strong>


	7. A Sleepover

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a bit of writer's block, which happened to be cured by writing other fanfics... weird.  
>Anyway, this suggestion was made by <em>sarahbeara07<em>. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Jessie pouted. "Please, daddy?"

Gibbs shook his head as he read his paper. "No."

Jessie pouted even more.

For the past week, Jessie had been begging her father to agree on letting her have a sleepover with some of her friends – just a couple of them coming over so that they could have makeovers and watch movies together and spend the night camping in the living room. And Gibbs, being the strict father he was, said no. She'd even promised – actually, she pinky-swore – that she'd never touch the stove again, but Gibbs had still refused.

So now she'd come to her last resort:

Begging on her knees.

"Please, please, please, daddy?"

Gibbs sighed and put down his paper. "Why do you want a sleepover anyway, Jess?"

"All of my friends have them!" she pointed out. "I mean, I've been to Vida's house loads of times, and I've been to Jodie's and Claire's and Aimee's…"

Gibbs sighed. Was he really going to do this?

"And Andy gets to have parties all of the time!"

Andy had chosen that moment to enter the room, and visibly winced at that statement. That subject hadn't come up for a couple of weeks, and he'd hoped he was getting away with it…

"Jessie, that was just one party…"

"No it wasn't."

Gibbs turned to glare at Andy. "Really?"

"But since Andy got to have at least one party, can I _please_ have a sleepover? _Please_, papa?" She widened her eyes so that Gibbs couldn't resist saying yes – she'd done that many times already, and it had worked every single time.

"Well…" Gibbs thought out loud.

Jessie let her eyes get a little wetter, as if she was about to cry.

Gibbs sighed. "Alright then."

Jessie cheered as she skipped out of the room. Andy watched her leave, shaking his head as he did so. As soon as she'd gone, he turned to his father.

"You fell for it again, didn't you?" Andy smirked.

Gibbs glared at him. "So, about those parties…"

Andy gulped.

* * *

><p>Jessie bounded down the stairs, her red hair in pigtails bouncing as she did so. She was wearing a pink pajama set that had small hearts decorated in random patterns all over it with a pair of pink and white bunny slippers on her feet. Her fringe came down in front of her eyes, so she was constantly having to blow it up so that she could see anything in front of her.<p>

Andy raised an eyebrow at her as she skipped into the living room. "What's got you so hyped up?"

Jessie rolled her eyebrows at him. "I've got my sleepover today, silly!" she pointed out.

Andy nodded. "Right." He sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote, switching through the channels to find something interesting.

Jessie frowned and went to stand right in front of Andy, blocking his view of the TV.

"Hey!" Andy growled. "Move!"

"What are you going to do when I'm having my sleepover?" Jessie asked.

Andy shrugged. "Just let me watch what I want to Jess."

"I asked you a question, Andy."

"And I don't have to answer, Jessie." Andy tried to move to the side to see the TV, but Jessie just moved in front of him. He groaned. "Just move, Jess!"

"I'm just curious…"

"Andy!" they both heard Gibbs call before a bag landed on Andy's stomach.

"Oof!" was the noise that came out of Andy's mouth. He looked up to see his father standing at the back of the sofa, leaning over the edge. Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?"

"You're going to Terry's," Gibbs stated. "Hurry up and get ready."

Andy frowned. "But when—"

"Gen will be here in five minutes, Andrew. Get your ass moving!"

Andy jumped off the couch and raced upstairs to get ready. Jessie looked up at Gibbs.

"So you're going to do my sleepover?" she asked.

Before Gibbs could answer, there was a knock on the door. Gibbs frowned. "She's early," he muttered as he went to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the cheery smile of a certain red-headed girlfriend. He smiled back. "Hey, Gen."

Gen pecked him on the lips. "Hey, Jethro." She smiled. "Is Andy ready yet?"

Gibbs was just about to answer when he heard Andy thumping down the stairs as he tried to get a trainer on as well as his hoodie. He froze on the third step when he saw Gen. "I thought I had five minutes?" He yelled as he fell down the last three stairs onto the wooden corridor floor.

Jessie snorted. "Andy fell down the stairs!"

"Shut up!" Andy argued as he got up off the floor, wincing as he moved his shoulder. He'd probably bruised it or something. He grabbed his rucksack and headed for the door, where Gen was standing waiting for him.

She smiled at him. "Get in the car."

"You mean the mini out front?" Andy teased.

Gen rolled her eyes at him. "Just get in the car."

Andy smirked. "See ya, dad." He patted Gibbs on the shoulder as he walked past. "Good luck." He bounced down the steps and over to the car.

Gen smiled at Gibbs and pecked him on the cheek. "So, are you ready for tonight, then?"

Gibbs sighed. "As ready as I can be."

Gen nodded sagely. "Call me if you need anything."

Gibbs smiled. "I don't think I'll be calling you tonight, then."

Gen chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Andy looked away from the TV screen at the same time as Jon when the phone started ringing. The noise was irritating, going on and on without ceasing, and it was giving all three boys a headache. Terry was better at hiding it, though.<p>

"Phone!" he yelled out.

"Gen! Phone!" two girls' voices called out.

Not long after, there was a thumping as someone descended the stairs. Andy, Terry and Jon turned to see Gen entering the living room… with only a light-blue towel around her chest going down to halfway down her thighs, and a pink towel to hold up her wet red hair.

Andy wolf-whistled at her as she bent over to pick up the phone. "Imagine what my dad'll say when I tell him his girlfriend let me see her in just a towel."

Gen rolled her eyes at him as she got the phone and looked at the caller-ID. "Don't even think about it, Andy."

"You could've at least been color-coordinated," Jon stated.

Terry snorted, and Andy only just about held back his laugh.

Gen glared at him. "Jon, I swear, I'm going to—" She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked sweetly, putting on a smile even though she knew the other person wouldn't be able to see it. Her smile dropped when she heard the panicked voice on the other line and froze. "Jethro? What's wrong?"

Andy froze before looking at Jon and Terry. _What was going on?_

Gen seemed to nod before saying, "Ok, I'll be over as soon as possible." She ended the call before quickly heading upstairs to her room to get ready.

Andy frowned. "What's going on, Gen?"

Just a few minutes later, Gen reappeared in a set of pink pajamas, wearing a white hoodie over the top with a pair of unmatched, green trainers. Her hair was tied back, although it was still slightly wet, and she was carrying a pair of fluffy socks in her hands.

"Your dad is having some… trouble…" she answered Andy. "Just behave yourselves, alright? Boys, when your mom comes, tell her I had a boyfriend emergency."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "She'll believe that?"

Gen nodded as she grabbed her keys. "Trust me – she will." She opened the front door. "You boys, behave. No annoying your sisters!" She shut the door behind her as she ran out of the house.

Andy, Terry and Jon stared at each other in confusion.

_What was going on?_

* * *

><p>Gen knocked on the door frantically. She hoped she wasn't too late, otherwise she would be toast.<p>

A tired Gibbs opened the front door, and relief flooded his face when he recognized Gen. "Oh, thank god…"

Gen walked into the house. "What happened?"

Gibbs just guided her into the living room. "You'll see."

Gen frowned, until she saw the state of the living room. She gasped.

Makeup was scattered everywhere, with the walls being covered in blusher and foundation and the floor being covered in lip gloss, lipstick and mascara. It seemed as if very little of the makeup had actually gotten on the girls' faces. And every other space in the living room had either teddies or sleeping bags on them.

Gen sighed. "How did this…?"

"I just popped down to the basement for ten minutes…" Gibbs explained. "Gen, I need your help."

Gen smirked. "You, Special Agent Gibbs, needing someone else's help?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her. "Not a word of this to anyone else."

"Otherwise you'll lose your gruff demeanor."

Gibbs glared at Gen. "Fix this, please?"

Gen smiled and pecked Gibbs on the cheek. "Sure, honey." She shrugged off her hoodie and placed her keys on the table by the front door before heading upstairs to Jessie's room, where she assumed the girls to be.

Gibbs waited for a little while. There was a small scream from upstairs, but the scream soon turned into laughter and was joined by many more laughs. He smiled.

She had it all sorted.

* * *

><p>Andy sighed as he opened the front door with his key, not knowing what to expect. He knew he shouldn't call out that he's home – everyone was likely to be asleep – so he just shut the door behind him and threw his keys on the table by the door. He walked further into the house, pausing at the entrance to the living room and taking a sneaky peak inside. His eyes widened in shock.<p>

It looked _horrific_.

He certainly wasn't going to be responsible for cleaning that up.

And all of the girls were asleep in their sleeping bags, makeup still on their faces, oblivious to all the cleaning they had just gotten Jessie to do for the rest of the weekend. He smirked and headed upstairs to his room to get dressed.

He was tired. He'd spent the whole night up with the twins playing video games and eating, and now the lack of sleep was taking its toll on him.

He was passing his father's door when he heard someone moving in there. He frowned. Even if his dad did sleep in the bed, he was usually up by now. That meant there was someone there with him…

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Gen walking out of the room in only his father's dressing gown. His expression turned to one of horror.

"Ok, that is disgusting!" He covered his face and ran into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Gen stared after him before turning back into the room. "Uh, Jethro? Andy…"

"I know." Gibbs turned over to face away from the door.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Andy'll get over it."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'm going to start writing a sequel to the Gibbs project. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but it's going to be an Alex Rider crossover. So just keep your eyes peeled!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
